Gibby Gibson
Gibby Cornelius Gibson is a friend of Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson who is known for taking his shirt off. He is described by Sam as a "nerd" and used to be a usual victim to her bullying. Although he is frequently pushed around, it's been shown that he can handle himself in a fight. Relationships with other main characters 'Carly Shay' Gibby might have an attraction to Carly, and Carly has shown a little attraction to Gibby. (See:' Cibby') They are very good friends, and he's a recurring guest on her webshow. Gibby and Carly went out on a date after Gibby, by accident, picked Carly as his date on an iCarly segment, iWin a Date. However, Carly once mentioned that Gibby was "sweet, cute, and fun", but when Sam and Freddie look disconcerted at her, she "changed" her opinion, leaving some to think she has a crush on Gibby. Carly once mentioned one of her favorite flavors was "Gibby". Also, in the "Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie" trailer, Gibby played Chad, Kelly Cooper's love interest. 'Sam Puckett' Gibby has shown some attraction to Sam, but Sam has shown no attraction to Gibby. Gibby once stated that he asked Sam out on a date, and broke his thumb in rejection. Sam later was forced by Carly to ask Gibby to a dance, but Gibby rejected, only for Sam to find out he had another girlfriend (Tasha). Sam once called Gibby a "loser" (which he agrees with) and in she once said that she thought Gibby was a mermaid because he hates wearing shirts. He also once helped Sam out of bed when jumped on Freddie. (Also see: [[Sibby|'Sibby']]) 'Freddie Benson' Freddie and Gibby have shown minimal interaction, but has stated that Gibby is in the AB club with Freddie. However, Freddie once made Gibby angry because Gibby thought Freddie and Tasha, Gibby's girlfriend, kissed when they actually fell by accident, and he trained for a fight he was going to have with Freddie. But when he saw a video of what really happened, he apologized to Freddie. They declared themselves "bros" afterwards. (Also see: Fibby) 'Spencer Shay' Spencer, Carly's brother, barely interacts with Gibby. One notable interaction between the two is when he exercised with him, as Spencer wanted to goin a football team. Also, when Spencer won a boat, Gibby became his "boat boy". When a baseball team called "The Pirates" took over the boat, Gibby and Spencer attempted to fight back by pelting them with fish sticks, but they failed. They eventually drove the Pirates away by shooting watermelons at them with a giant sling shot. Gibby once stayed with Spencer, as he was to old to go to summer camp anymore, for a makeship summer camp called "Camp Spencer". The only thing that they did was fix Spencer's kitchen counter. Spencer has also dated his mother, and got a haircut from Gibby's blind Grandfather. (Also see: Gencer) Girlfriends, Dates, and Crushes 'Tasha' Tasha is Gibby's girlfriend, who loves and cares about him very much. Gibby and Tasha once broke up due to the misunderstanding involving Freddie, but got back together soon afterwards. Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie think there's "gotta be something wrong with that chick!" for dating Gibby. In the episode "iPsycho", we see that Gibby uses a photo of Tasha as his wallpaper. (Also see: [[Tibby|'Tibby']]) 'Shannon Mitchell' In iWin a Date the gang set up a "blind date" type of dating show, where he was supposed to pick Shannon, but ended up picking Carly instead. Click here to view Gibby's Gallery Family *Charlotte Gibson (mother) *Mr Gibson (father) *Guppy Gibson (brother) *Sabrina (cousin) *Gibby's Grandfather (grandfather) *Grubbles (pet dog) Trivia *Gibby's first appearance was in iDream of Dance. *Gibby had a crush on Shannon Mitchell. *Carly once said Gibby has a therapist. *Gibby is a big fan of Wade Collins, and at one time was his personal assistant *Gibby has said that he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night. *Gibby has shown the ability to style hair. *Gibby throws up under pressure or if he's frustrated. *Gibby grows hair between his toes. *Gibby used to think that Spencer was Carly's dad. *Gibby has a little brother named Guppy. *Gibby has been called into Principal Franklin's office more than once to be tested. *Gibby has a segment on iCarly.com called What's Gibby Thinking About? *Gibby's mother has been seen four times, his father's been mentioned once. *Gibby is the only main character who has not kissed anyone on-screen. *As seen in iWon't Cancel The Show , Gibby HATES brushing his teeth over and over with Mustard. *Gibby likes to make videos of his cat (according to Tasha). *A running gag throughout the series features Gibby making a very unintelligent comment, prompting a loud "GIBBY!" from the other characters. * Gibby siad that every time he gose to Build-a-Bra they always kick him out of there. Quotes *How 'bout really BIG sqiggly Qs light bulbs? (iGo Nuclear) *My name is Gibby !! *My mom thinks I'm awesome! (iKiss) *Let's do this! (iKiss) *What are you? A cop? (After Carly asks him to put his vest back on) (iMake Sam Girlier) *I used a leave-in conditioner. They have that now. (iSpeed Date) *VOLCANO!!!!!! (iHave My Principals) *AHH! DON'T! I'M JUST A GIBBY!!! (iSaved Your Life) *I didn't know! I don't have cable! (explanation why he confused a rabbi for Spencer) (iSaved Your Life) *Yeah, I'm the kid! (after Carly says Sam took the sandwich they want to let rot from "some kid at school") (iEnrage Gibby) *And bring a mop for your blood! (iEnrage Gibby) *I'm gonna make you a DIE-late. (iEnrage Gibby) *I'm the statue of Giberty! (iFix A Popstar) *I thought Spencer was your dad? (iWon't Cancel The Show) *Normal, here I come! (iWon't Cancel The Show) *OH, MUSTARD!! (iWon't Cancel The Show) *My tongue is still numb from the mustard!! (iWon't Cancel The Show) *Got any plum juice? (iGot a Hot Room) *But I got the sauce! (iQuit iCarly) *True chizz. I'm still afraid to pee!! (iGet Pranky) *I hit rock bottom. (iGet Pranky) Enemies *The Pirates *Nora Dirshlitt *9th graders that give him texas weggies Fun Facts according to Freddie's blog on iCarly.com *Gibby gets service at any store in Seattle, even without a shirt or shoes. *A school in Texas uses Gibby as their mascot. They're called the "Fighting Gibsters." *The President has Gibby on speed dial. Gibby sometimes doesn't answer. *Gibby already has next year's Pear Phone. *Lettuce tastes better when Gibby washes it. *Gibby isn't Team Edward or Team Jacob. He's Team Gibby! *When Gibby eats at a restaurant, the waiter tips him 25%. *Spring doesn't start until Gibby sees his shadow. *Gibby has floor seats at Lakers games, but lets Jack Nicholson use them occasionally. Comparison to Gonzo Gibby is very similar in manner and mind to Gonzo, a character on the Muppets, played by Dave Goelz. Similarities include: *Both tend to be clueless of a situation. *Both like to do and wear some of the weirdest things. *Both are often used to liven up a situation. *Both are often the subject of punishment humor. *Both will say the most unintelligent comment in a serious situation, prompting the other characters to yell their names in frustration. Gibson, Charles Cornelius Gibson, Charles Cornelius Gibson, Charles Cornelius Gibson, Charles Cornelius